


Give Me Attention!

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Acts Like a Cat, Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cuddle Pile, Fluff, M/M, Multi, angry kitty virgil, sulky kitty virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides)
Kudos: 108





	Give Me Attention!

Virgil had a frown on his face as he walked down the corridor towards the lounge.

He was having a pretty bad day due to not having had enough sleep for the past few days and breaking his headphones so he hadn't been able to listen to much music because Logan and Roman complained about him blasting his music too loud.

Virgil knew that for Logan it was because the logical trait found it difficult to focus on his work but for Roman it was mainly due to him not liking Virgils music taste.

Another reason it was probably a bad idea to blast his music was because a lot of it contained swearing which definitely wasn't something Patton would approve of.

Therefore he'd been stuck with nothing but the annoying tick of his clock which, at first, was soothing but had started to get on his nerves after a few hours of it.

He'd not seen the others all day because he'd been in quite a bad mood and had wanted time to himself but now he was feeling almost starved of attention and he'd knocked on all of their doors only to get no response.

The lack of response was either because they weren't in their rooms or they were purposefully ignoring him.

He hoped it was just that they weren't in their rooms which was why he was headed to the lounge.

He stopped in the doorway and frowned as he noticed all four of the others were sitting watching something together.

He hadn't been invited and the thought that they were all hanging out without him made him feel quite hurt and angry.

He stepped back into the corridor and tried to control his anger, he hated getting angry because he lost control over himself and...

There was a quiet pop noise as a set of black cat ears appeared on Virgils head coupled with a long black swishy tail.

Virgil muffled a growl of annoyance as his tail swished from side to side and one of his ears twitched.

He thought of going back to his room but with the cat ears the clock would juts become ten times as annoying, besides he was feeling very ignored and left out and he was fed up of it.

Instead he stalked into the lounge and flopped onto the laps of everyone on the couch, ignoring their exclamations of surprise.

"V... Virgil?"

"Ah!"

"Holy sh...shoot."

"Nikola Tesla!"

Virgil didn't say a word he just swished his tail, not caring when it hit one of the other sides in the face.

"What the... Oh wait a second, this happens when your angry doesn't it?" Roman asked and Virgil nodded, one of his ears twitching slightly.

"What's up Virgil?" Patton asked in a soft concerned voice and Virgils tail swished again.

"Give me attention." Virgil demanded, freaking out a little in his head as he had meant to say something along the lines of 'Stop ignoring me' rather than demanding they give him attention.

The four sides exchanged looks before Logan hesitantly reached a hand out and stroked one of Virgils ears, causing loud purrs to come from him almost immediately.

Patton had to muffle a squeal at how adorable it was and quickly reached out to stroke Virgils ears himself, giggling happily when the purring got louder.

Roman and Deceit didn't seem to know how to react to the purring trait sprawled across their laps until Virgils tail hit Deceit in the face again and Deceit tried to brush it aside, resulting in Virgil purring even louder, if that was even possible.

Deceit ran a hand along Virgils tail again and grinned when he noticed Virgils eyes starting to droop from the stroking of his ears and now tail.

Roman eventually got over the fact Virgil was across his lap and began gently running his fingers through his hair, holding back a chuckle as the purring slowly changed into snoring.

"What do you think got him so angry?" Patton asked quietly, still stroking one of Virgils ears.

"Well he did break his headphones so that may have been a contributing factor along with the fact he's not been sleeping well for the past week, not to mention he asked for our attention so perhaps he felt we were ignoring him?" Logan said, a small smile tugging at his lips as he looked down at the sleeping anxious trait.

Roman rolled his eyes. "We weren't ignoring him, he said he didn't want to hang out."

Deciet snorted and quickly covered his face with a hand in embarrassment as he spoke. "He probably forgot we'd asked and he said no, he was probably too caught up in his annoyance at breaking his headphones and his exhaustion to remember."

Patton shook his head with a fond smile. "Well I'm not going to complain about the misunderstanding because it resulted in me getting to see Virgil in his adorable kitty cat state."

There were murmurs of agreement from the others and they sat like that for the rest of the movie they had been watching before Virgil walked in.

After watching a few more movies each of the sides also began to slowly fall asleep until all of them were slumped into each other in one big cuddly pile with Virgil in the middle.


End file.
